Winx next gen
by skyelawd
Summary: It has been 20 years since the Winx Club have disbanded. Now follow the adventures of their children as they encounter mysteries and challenges to become the best fairies they can be. All oc's are mine. please comment and leave feedback :) I made an old winx club fanfic also called lillix club but i dont update that one anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Pandora

**Chapter One: Pandora**

The whole room went silent. Delicate footsteps rung from the hallway outside and rustling sounds came from the movement of a long ball gown. The girls long Scarlett hair draped around her pale shoulders. Strands constantly falling into her face because of her carefully curled up do. Her dress twinkled every time she took another step, brilliant blues and greens reflected onto the glass floor making dancing rippled rainbows as she walked.

It was silent, except for the faint sound of an accelerated heartbeat. She was nervous. Chest pounding and mind racing. Her mother had invited the whole realm to see her. This was her last day on her home planet, Eraklyon, before she had to leave to attend a world renowned college for fairies. Alfea. She was overjoyed to finally be able to go to school there, but she was also very nervous. The school was known for being pretentious and only the highest class of fairies went to train there.

But that wasn't why she was so nervous. She was nervous because she has high standards to live up to. Her mother, Bloom, was and still is a truly amazing fairy and the leader of the famous winx club.

Her mother was powerful and beautiful. And the queen of Eraklyon. And she...had no powers. She can't even cast a simple spell. She brought shame to the family, she knew her mother was disappointed in her but she was just too nice to say so.

As she drew closer to the huge gold ball rooms doors something cold touched her shoulder. She turned her head quickly.

"Fusia, are you ready?" Her father, Sky asked with his brows raised. He held out his hand. She looked him up and down. She had surprisingly never seen him in a tux, but it suited him.

Fusia made a fake attempt at acting like she was calm and in control. She smiled and took his hand.

"Don't be nervous sweetheart; your mother only invited Eraklyon and Sparks"

The red head quivered "...only"

Sky laughed, "Relax. Daphne, Thoren and your grandparents Oritel and Marian are here, we haven't seen them in months"

Fusia grinned. Daphne, the queen of Sparks and her mother's elder sister. She loved her, they had such a close bond ever since she was a child. But she hasn't come to visit much recently, there have been a lot of problems back on her home planet involving Daphne's 2 daughters, Thea and Pandora. Pan had gone missing a few months back, and her family hasn't been the same since. Fusia was surprised that the sparks side of the family even came considering the circumstances.

The gold doors began to open and bright lights flooded into the hallway and sparkled throughout the castle. Sky squeezed Fusia's hand tightly as she walked into the huge, ornate ball room.

"Happy graduation Fusia!" The whole room exploded into an ocean of people moving and trying to get a chance to talk to the princess. She smiled at everyone and quietly said thank you. Sky tugged on her hand and lead her to the throne table, where her family was sitting. She immediately embraced her grandparents.

"You look stunning" they said in unison. The red head smiled and blushed. She looked around the table, but Daphne wasn't in sight.

"Where's Daphne and mom?"

"Oh she went to bathroom with your mother" Oritel said.

Fusia nodded. She turned around, headed for the bathroom when she saw a dark figure in the corner of her eye. Her head spun quickly, her eyes searching through the crowds. It was gone. That was strange she thought to herself. But she didn't let it get to her. With so many people in the room it could've been anyone, she was just being paranoid. She quickly clambered over all the dancing ball gowns and tuxes and made her way to the bathroom doors. She made her way through all the women applying extra makeup and checking themselves out in the golden mirrors. She examined every face but none were her mother or Daphne. She sighed. Her head turned around slightly and she looked at her self.

Radiant and beautiful, a spitting image of her mother. She fiddled with her lip gloss and applied a thicker, glossier coat onto her already glossed lips. As she put the lip gloss back in her clutch she felt something strange. The atmosphere was almost eerie. She looked around and noticed that everybody had left. She was alone. When did everyone leave? She thought to herself. She hadn't noticed at all. The light dimmed and flickered, making the atmosphere intense and scary. She looked at her reflection once more. But her reflection looked different...a shadow was slowly creeping into the shape of a body behind her. There was someone behind her in the reflection. At this point a normal person would've gotten out of there as fast as possible, but she couldn't move.

"Fusia..."

A slight whisper of her name came from behind her. She quivered. The shape was slowly becoming recognizable...short blonde hair...blue eyes...Pandora?

"Fusia...help me..." It called, slowly drifting back into the unrecognizable shape it was before. Fusia closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell her mother? Daphne? Daphne would be distraught if she told her. Her eyes opened again, but the shadow was gone and the lights stopped flickering.

I guess shed just have to keep this to herself. But why would pan send me a message. What kind of danger was she in. All she knew was that she had to find her.

She grabbed her clutch and walked out of the bathroom, trying to act calm. But her mind was racing.

The rest of the night was a blur, she couldn't stop thinking about Pan...


	2. Chapter 2: Alfea

**Chapter 2: Alfea**

Fusia awoke feeling drained from the party last night. Her head was still pounding. She'd only gotten at least 3 hours of sleep. Urgh just great she thought to herself. She slowly dragged herself up from her comfortable abyss and walked over to her mirror. Damn I look terrible, she thought. Her hair was in a messy bun with strands of orangey-red frizzing everywhere and remnants of last night's makeup that she forgot to take off was smeared across her face.

She undressed and hopped into the shower. The ice cold water refreshed her and woke her up. She sighed, thinking about what Alfea would be like. She shuddered at the thought of people looking down on her in pity because she had no powers. Maybe I should just not go, or I'll go next year when I've discovered my gifts...she shook her head that's a dumb idea Fusia pull yourself together. She turned the water off, grabbed her towel and made her way over to the mirror. She got to work immediately, pulling a brush through her hair and slapping a full face of makeup on. She stared at her reflection, perfect she thought. Fusia waddled through the en suite bathroom doors and headed over to her closet. After much thought on what to wear, she decided on a baby blue baggy tank top with a white bandeau underneath and lilac fitted shorts. Navy blue doc martins sat tightly around her delicate size 5 feet. She didn't want to dress too fancy, but she also didn't want it to look like she didn't care. She smiled at her reflection in the closet mirror. She glanced behind her, thinking back to the events of last night. A sigh escaped her lips as she reached for her hair ties. She pulled strands of orange into 2 loosely braided pigtails that almost reached past her hips.

"Fusia! Are you ready?"

The red head glanced at herself once more, picked up her readily packed suitcases and yelled, "yes mom I'll be down in a sec!"

She bounded down the huge marble staircase and flung her suitcases over the railing.

CRASH

"Ouuch, what the heck is your problem!" A tangled mass of strawberry blonde hair was squirming around underneath 2 heavy green suitcases.

"Ooppsss" Fusia laughed as she ran down the stairs, "here let me help"

"No. I got it" the strawberry blonde said angrily.

A sea of orange sparkles circled around the suitcases and without a sweat, the girl managed to move them aside.

She stood up and dusted herself off, "urgh, I had just cleaned this dress."

Fusia smiled wearily "uh, I'm sorry jade I didn't see you"

Jade sighed, "well, I'll see you at Alfea little sis. Oh wait, will you even be allowed in? Alfea is strictly for magical beings. And you, hunny, have no powers" she laughed and looked around, as if people were laughing with her.

"Whatever Jade, just because you're already an enchantix fairy doesn't mean you can pick on me"

The blonde laughed again, "whatever Fuse, I'll see you there" and walked off, leaving Fusia feel rather insignificant. Hopefully jades dorm will be far away from hers. This was jades last year at Alfea before going off to do more advanced training on the realm of Pyros. She had always dreamt of becoming the strongest fairy alive. Fusia admired that about her sister. They were polar opposites, but respected each other, kind of. She wished she could have her sisters' determination. This year ill make an extra effort to become stronger Fusia thought to herself. She smiled, picked up her bags and wandered over to the hover craft that her mother was patiently waiting inside of.

"You ready sweetie?" Bloom sang.

"Yes mom. I'm ready."

They arrived at Alfea soon after.

Fusia hauled her heavy bags out of the hover craft from the back seats and planted them onto the ground.

"Bye dear!" Shouted Fusias' half laughing, half crying mother.

Fusia looked upwards and examined the Alfea castle. It was even more magnificent in person. Shed only ever seen it in magazine pictures but she had never imagined it to be this spectacular.

She turned around and smiled at her now tearing mother, "bye mom! Love you"

"Love you too hunny" Bloom chocked up even more.

"Mom stop crying, I'll be fine"

" I know, I'm just so proud of you" her mother suppressed her tears.

"I'll call you" Fusia smiled, picked up her suitcases and ran toward Alfea's gates. She was giddy with excitement and wondering what this year would bring.


	3. Chapter 3: Roomates

**Chapter 3: Roomates**

 **Sorry the last chapter was so short, I didn't have much time to write :P please fav/follow and comment. I'd like to have at least 5 comments by the end of chapter 4. Hope you enjoy, bye :)**

Fusia walked through the huge Alfea gates. She looked around. The school was heaving with fairies. Herds of students were running into the schools courtyard. Some were hugging and yelling how much they missed each other. Obviously upperclassmen she thought to herself. Fusia walked over to where a group of freshmen were lining up for registration.

"Name!" Shouted a grumpy looking woman. She thought back to when her mother had talked about the vice principal, miss Griselda. That must be her she muttered.

A quivering platinum blonde fairy stood in front of Fusia.

Miss Griselda looked down on the girl, "name?"

"M...Misty" she stuttered.

She looked over the names on her clipboard "hmm I can't seem to find you" she grumbled. "Home planet?"

"Um...Z...Zenith". The poor girl was still quivering.

" I can't find you..."

"My parents sent a letter. I should be on there" she was starting to look upset.

Miss Griselda cracked a smile "ahh, you're the one that sent the letter. Go ahead" she gestured towards the courtyard. The blonde smiled and walked past Miss G.

Miss Griselda immediately stopped smiling and looked down upon Fusia.

"Name" she grumbled

"Fusia...from Eraklyon."

Miss Griselda looked over her list "ah, here you are, go on ahead".

Fusia smiled and walked into Alfea's courtyard. She looked around. It really is beautiful she thought. She slowly walked over to where a group of freshman were gathered and joined the group.

The freshmen were conjugated around a petite grey haired woman standing in front of a large set of magenta doors.

Fusia recognized them from the Alfea brochure she had received prior to applying. She also recognized the woman. Miss Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea. She was getting older now and she would soon retire. She was supposedly the best and most talented headmistress Alfea had ever known. Fusia smiled. She admired the headmistress hugely.

The crowd suddenly began moving towards the doors. Fusia could faintly hear Miss Faragonda saying something, before turning her back on the girls and headed for the doors.

She walked slowly in awe into the hall behind the doors.

An elaborate staircase was sunk into the back wall, leading off in two directions. Signs painted with intricate lettering saying dormitories was placed on the left and right wall. Statues of past fairies were symmetrical on either side of the staircase. A huge picture hung on the wall of ...Fusia smiled, the Winx club. They were in their enchantix forms. Hah, she thought, that'll be me someday. She imagined herself in a beautiful enchantix outfit. She sighed.

Her thought was interrupted by the headmistress saying her introductions.

"Welcome all!" She said "I am your new headmistress. I'm a former fairy godmother and I think this year we have quite the class"

The red head looked around at her classmates. I wonder who will be in my dorm, she thought.

"Some of you fight evil. Others will grants wishes, and many are princesses that will go on to rule their realms. Each of you is unique. You all have different sources of power and diverse origins"

she smirked and pointed a finger in the air, releasing a torrent of pink magic that floated around the girls.

"Wow" Fusia exclaimed as the magic swirled around her.

"But our mission is the same" miss F continued, "to help each and every one of you become the best you can be. However, naturally we expect you to do your best at all times"

She smiled and chucked a little.

"Now girls, it's time to check into your dormitories and meet your roommates!" She clapped and disappeared into thin air. A group of 4 freshmen ran up the staircase and into the dormitory wing. The rest of the fairies closely followed behind. Fusia was last on the staircase. She wanted to take everything in and appreciate this moment. She would never experience it again. Unlike everyone else she wanted to take this slow. She gradually ascended the staircase and made her way to the dorm rooms.

She searched around. Groups of girls were gathered around each dorm room, trying to discover what dorm they were put into.

She walked down the hallway and looked over the names on each doorway

"Candice...Irma...Kaylee..."

She walked all the way down to end of the hallway when finally she found her name.

"Finally!" She sighed, "I wonder who my roommates are"

Fusia grabbed the silver door handle and opened it. Revealing a beautifully decorated apartment.

"Wooow" she exclaimed.

A purple sofa sat in the middle of the living area. A huge TV sat next to it and a few coffee tables were placed around it. Plants were dotted around the apartment and a massive window was set at the end wall.

3 green doors were on the walls. Each door had 2 stickers with names printed onto them

Fusia walked over to the door with her name on it and pulled her luggage in.

There were two beds. One double and one single. She smiled. "I'll take the double then" she muttered. She threw her bags onto the floor next to her bed and jumped onto it. "Ahhhhh, it's so comfortable".

She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt so peaceful and at ease. She couldn't wait for the year to begin.

"Um...excuse me" a voice rang from above Fusia. She opened her eyes. A platinum blonde fairy was hovering above her. Fusia recognized her from somewhere...

"Hi!" She chimed. Her face lit up when she saw fusia's eyes open. "I'm Misty, I come from the planet Zenith"

Fusia looked at her. She was petite with tiny features except for her huge oval eyes. Cute platinum blonde curls framed her face and a cute white sundress covered her tiny frame. Her skin was very fair, almost porcelain. She reminded Fusia of a China doll. Fusia smiled

"I think I recognize you from earlier in the registration line. I was behind you"

Misty looked confused "huh, I don't remember you. But then again, I didn't turn around and look behind me." She chuckled.

"Haha it's ok. My names Fusia and I'm from Eraklyon" she got up from her bed and have Misty a hug.

"Wait, did you say Eraklyon?"

Oh here we go, Fusia thought.

"Man, the royals there are so stuck up" the blonde cringed "one time my family went to a party there because my mother is old friends with the queen and their daughter is so rude. She didn't even acknowledge my presence."

Fusia laughed, "let me guess, was she tall, strawberry blonde hair?"

Misty looked even more confused "well yes, how did you know"

"Because that's my sister"

Misty took a step back. "Wait then that means you must be the princess"

Fusia laughed and nodded. "Yea, my sister just rubs people the wrong way, the family isn't stuck up, trust me. Maybe you can meet them properly one day"

A huge smile swept across Misty's face "oh man, I'd love to"

Fusia knew that misty and her would be really great friends.

Misty walked outside of their room and was immediately greeted by another fairy.

"Oh. I didn't realize any one else was in here." The mysterious fairy said. She had long flowing light brown almost blonde hair. Bangs covered her forehead. She was beautiful. Golden brown eyes and plump pink lips. She was immaculately dressed. A pink halter dress covered her body and turquoise platforms adorned her feet.

"Hi! I'm misty from zenith and this is Fusia"

The girl smiled "I'm Priscilla. I'm the princess of Solaria."

"Wow" misty sighed "I wish I was a princess"

Fusia and Priscilla burst into laughter "no you don't" they said in unison.

"I wonder who I'm sharing a room with" Priscilla said.

"That'd be me" a voice from behind them echoed.

A girl emerged from the dorm room doors.

She had Medium length magenta hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue almost black cropped top and light green shorts.

"Hi. My names Aria and I'm from Melody" They all shook hands and chatted quietly.

Footsteps came from behind them and two girls appeared through the dorm room doors. One had tanned skin and long black hair and deep emerald eyes. She was beautiful. She wore a purple skirt and a black cropped top. The girl standing next to her had dark brown hair with light brown highlights. She had it slicked back into a ponytail. Her skin was dark but her eyes were the lightest azure Fusia had ever seen. It was almost enticing.

"Hey. I'm Ivy" the girl with long black hair said, "and this is Isla" she gestured towards her friend. Everyone shouted "hey" in unison and walked over to give them hugs.

"Which room is mine?" Ivy asked as she looked around each rooms stickers.

"Ah, we're in this one Ivy" Isla said with a grin on her face. Ivy and Isla had been friends since they were children.

Their mothers had been part of a famous group called the Winx Club, so they had been introduced at a young age. They were told that the other Winx Club members daughters would be attending Alfea this year. They were also told to not expose who they were. The other girls cannot know that their parents are part of the Winx Club. Nobody can. Otherwise they would be put in danger.

 **i will be uploading on a weekly basis now. mostly around the weekend. Hope you liked this chapter :) Please review and fav.**


	4. Chapter 4: D's Diary

**Chapter Four: D's diary**

 **Hey guys! We passed 5 reviews already yay. Thank you, it means a lot. In this chapter you get to meet the witches. Hope you enjoy!**

"Attention ladies! Your headmistress Griffin is coming" a Cloud tower professor shouted as the students took their places around the long columns of dark emerald seats.

The headmistress sat down on her black throne in the center of the auditorium.

She was wearing a floor length burgundy dress with a huge collared neck that went far past the top of her head. Purple eye shadow sat on and underneath her eyelids and she wore dark purple shoes.

Students upon students were sitting down chatting amongst themselves.

Some were sitting quietly and looking rather bored, wishing that the others would shut up.

There was one witch in particular that was the loudest. She was cracking jokes here and there and making her peers cackle.

She had short burgundy hair with braids connecting at the back of her head.

The headmistress cleared her throat, as if telling the girls to quite down. But the girl wouldn't be quite. Her cackle was radiating through the hall, and Miss Griffin's eyes darted over to the burgundy haired girl.

"Um...excuse me" a witch behind her tapped her shoulder.

"Can you shut up? Miss G is trying to speak". She said whilst flipping her dark brown hair.

The witch glared at her but shut up. She knew not to cause a scene on her first day.

"Now students. If you would all be quite" she sneered "I could start with introductions."

A group of professors walked in from behind her throne.

"These are your professors for your duration at Cloud tower. You will get to know them over the course of your stay here."

The professors each said their names and what they teach.

"Now. That's it for introductions. I trust that you will behave." She clapped her hands. "Go to your dorms. Classes start tomorrow 8pm sharp. You don't want to find out what happens if you're late."

Miss Griffin snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving the girls to find their way around the castle themselves.

The brunette quickly bounded down the steps and walked over to a dark green door labelled 'dormitories'.

As she walked to her dorm she smiled. Paintings of past witches and dark wizards covered the walls. She recognized some of them.

The brunette came to halt when she spotted her name encrusted on a black door.

She opened it and walked in.

3 beds were placed in a row at the center of the room.

A girl with burgundy hair was sitting on the bed on the far left facing the other way.

"Oh, hi!" The brunette exclaimed. The red head turned around and frowned "Oh it's you" she sneered after realizing who it was.

They hadn't got off on a good start earlier in the auditorium.

"Look. We might as well be nice to each other since we're going to be spending a lot of time together." The brunette said.

The redhead sneered and shrugged. "Fine. My names Onyx."

"And my names Garnett"

They smiled, unpacked their suitcases and chatted for the rest of the night before falling asleep.

Garnett lay awake, listening to the creeks that the windows made as the wind passed.

"Urgh" she mumbled. She couldn't sleep. Garnett rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 3:04am.

She grumbled once more and lifted herself off the bed, throwing her bed sheets across the 3rd empty bed next to hers. She wondered why they were given a three person dorm room when there was only her and onyx.

Who cares she thought while shrugging and making her way over to the window. She wearily looked upwards at the moon and sighed. She loved the moon. It's so beautiful and magical...and dark she thought. Like herself in a way.

She'd always liked the night sky, ever since she was a child.

She'd been through many foster homes as a child and the only thing that stayed constant in her life was the moon and the night sky.

She had never met her mother or father. She just assumed that they were dead. Garnett didn't care for them much, but has always wanted to find out who they were.

It was like being a detective. Which she thought was rather hysterical.

She sighed nervously, shut the blinds and wandered over to her bed yet again. This time she knew she'd fall asleep.

"Wake up!" Onyx yelled over Garnett's sleeping body

"Remember what Griselda said if your late!"

Garnett mumbled and rolled over to look at the time.

"Oh crap!" She squirmed to get up, throwing bed sheets all over the floor.

"You only have 10 minutes to get ready, so be quick; I'm not waiting any longer than 10"

Garnett rushed to her closet and pulled out the first thing she could get her hands on, a short purple dress.

"Urgh this will have to do"

She said while pulling the dress over her head and slipping on her favourite black doc martins.

She slicked her hair back into a bun, applied a coat of mascara and ran through the door.

"C'mon Onyx!" She yelled as she pulled Onyx's hand through the door and down the hallway.

"Wait, what class do we have today" she asked slowing down.

"Garnett. Are you serious? The schedule was on the closet door." She cackled "are you blind"

"Well I was rushing. Where are we supposed to go?"

Onyx shrugged "well I have potions class with Professor Alabaster. I didn't check your schedule. Maybe you're in the library."

Garnett groaned, turned around and headed for the library.

She stopped outside of the library doors and peeked in. There were a few students in there that she could see. Even if my class isn't in here I can still look for my books she thought.

Garnett opened the library doors and tiptoed over to the books podium where she could order a book and it would appear in front of her.

"Potions class vol 1" she muttered.

A grey boring looking book with a cauldron on the front of it appeared in front of her. She opened its contents and looked through it.

"This is exactly what I need for the class"

She looked over the names written on the first page of the book. They were all the past owners.

"Mirta, Agatha...Darcy..."

The last name stuck in her head. Darcy...now where did she recognize that name.

She put the potions book onto the table next to her and placed her hands back on the book podium.

"Darcy" she said. Nothing happened.

She shrugged and tried again. This time loud enough that the librarian glared at her from across the room.

The podium shuddered. A few books came from the far corner of the library. The corner that nobody ventured into.

3 books were neatly placed on the podium. She sighed. None were what she was looking for. As she moved the books to put them away she noticed a note sticking out from underneath one of the books.

She opened the book the book on the note.

It read 'D's Diary: section 1.01'.

"Hhmm. Maybe I should try that in the library's directory."

She repeated the name and just as she expected a huge leather book landed on the podium.

She gazed at the book. She could tell it was at least 10 years old. Maybe even more. The leather binding was intricate and a long red velvet page keeper was set in the book.

She opened it to the first page and gasped.

'Dear diary...' It read.

"This was...Darcy's diary" she shuddered and grinned.

The brunette checked the potions book out and when back to her dorm room, excited to read the contents of her new book.

When she got back to her dorm room she immediately opened the book and started reading. She was intrigued by Darcy's diary. It was full of excitement.

A few hours had past and she was still reading the book. She must have missed a few classes since the day had started but she didn't care.

The room door opened and Onyx came rushing back in. "So how were your classes" she chimed.

"Oh...they were great "Garnett replied, uninterested.

"You didn't go did you?" Garnett shook her head.

"No but I found this cool diary. It belonged to Darcy, a former witch"

"Hey let me see that" Onyx said as she reached for the diary and plonked onto her bed. She laughed and flipped all the way to the last page.

"Hey Garnett, your last name isn't Hartley is it..."

Garnett shrugged. "I've had many last names. For each foster family I've had a different one." She got up and sat next to Onyx.

"Now that I think about it though...Hartley is my last name. My REAL last name"

She sighed, "They're hard to keep up with after a while"

Onyx was silent. She looked over at Garnett and placed the diary onto her lap.

"Read the last page. Or the last paragraph"

Garnett sat still and read.

With every word she processed she felt a little sicker. Beads of sweat fell from her forehead and her throat chocked up. She couldn't breathe.

"Garnett...I think Darcy... Is your mother"


	5. Chapter 5: Winx Club

**Chapter 5: Winx Club  
**

 **Thank you guys for all the positive reviews :D it's really fun reading the feedback to my stories. Hope you like this chapter.**

 _Air wrapped around Fusias body and waves of blue shot out from behind her. She was falling. Her arms flailed as she tried reaching out, but the more she struggled the faster she fell._

 _A swamp of orangey-red hair filled the air behind her as she plunged into the water._

 _Rushes of salt and debris flew into her mouth. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were failing. And she was gasping for breath._

 _'Fusia...' a name called out to her through the water. 'This way...'_

 _A bright light floated around her and created an air bubble._

 _She gasped in relief and fell down. "Who are you?!" She shouted._

 _'This way Fusia...follow the light'_

 _The ocean was a deep blue, except for a small light azure far away._

 _She followed the light. But whenever she thought she was getting closer it would seem to become farther away._

 _She grumbled in frustration._

 _"Fusia..." The voice called out again "help me...follow the light"_

 _Fusia frowned "why, who are you!"_

 _"Pan-"_

Fusia suddenly jutted up from her bed. She was covered in sweat.

"Was that just a dream?" She whispered. Her lungs still felt heavy, and she was still struggling to breathe. "It felt so real..."

She clasped her hand over her chest and sighed.

"Who was that, and what was that about..."

She sighed again. "Wait...she said something before I woke up. Her name?"

She thought back to her dream. Like most dreams the memory of it began to fade as soon as she woke up.

"Pan!" She shouted loudly when she remember what the voice had said before she woke up.

Pandora was definitely trying to contact Fusia. She didn't know why or how but she knew she needed to find her. And quickly.

A grumble came from the other side of the room. "Fusia what the hell-" the bed sheets moves as Misty clambered over to look at the time. "Its 6am Fusia. Why are you shouting"

She whispered.

"Sorry, I had a bad dream."

Misty sat up wearily and stared at her for a few seconds, before dropping back onto her bed and continued sleeping.

Fusia laughed and rolled onto her back. She didn't want to go back to sleep.

Classes start at 8 anyway, there's no point, I'd be late she thought to herself.

She got herself up and immediately began to get ready.

"And now girls I'll show you how to cast a simple color changing spell-" the professor looked over at Fusia.

"Fusia...Fusia!" The red head jumped and gazed over at the professor. He was lanky, with short side-swept bangs that he had to keep pulling behind his ears when they fell.

"Were you listening to anything I just said"

Fusia nodded and stretched out her arm. "Yes professor Calsper"

The professor sighed and continued with the class.

Fusia just couldn't focus on class. She was focused on the dream she had this morning. She was beyond worried about Pandora.

The bell rang throughout the classroom, making Fusia jump. She got up quickly, grabbed her notebook and speed-walked out of the class.

"Fusia!" two voices called from behind her.

The red head turned around

"Oh hey Misty and Prissy."

They smiled at Fusia and grabbed her arms.

"You already got in trouble on your first day" Priscilla laughed.

"Where you daydreaming?" Misty asked.

Fusia shook her head. "No. I've been having these dreams-"

"Was there any cute guys in them" Priscilla winked, cutting fusia off.

The red head laughed and shook her head again "no, I wish" she sighed "I'll tell you when we get to the dining hall, I'm so hungry"

They arrived at the dining hall and sat down next to the rest of their dorm friends.

"Hey girls" Ivy said as she looked over at them sitting down.

"Hey" they all said in unison.

"How was your first day?" Misty asked the other roommates.

Aria shrugged "pretty cool, we learnt how to change the color of clothes" she smirked and flung her hand over her body. A wave of magenta sparkles covered her clothing and changed it from black to light green.

"Oh, Fusia, tell us about your dream!" Misty yelled excitedly.

"What dream?" Isla asked with a mouth full of chips.

"She was distracted in class today and got into trouble" misty explained.

Isla laughed and gestured at Fusia to tell the story.

"Well...I've been having really strange dreams recently." She looked around at her friends, they were all paying close attention, "my cousin, Pandora, had gone missing a few moths ago. No one had heard from her or seen her since.

But on my graduation party I had a visit from her." She stopped and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Wait...like a ghost?" Misty asking, looking scared.

Fusia shook her head. "No it wasn't her ghost. It was her. I could feel it. She was asking for help. Then, last night I had a dream. I was falling into the ocean, and she saved me and told me to follow the light. She keeps asking me to help her."

Fusia sighed, "the thing is, I can sense that shes in danger. And I want to find her. I have to find I don't know where to start looking"

Ivy smirked "I can help with that"

Fusia looked at ivy with a hopeful expression. "You can? How?"

"My powers come from a living or non living things mana. If I concentrated I could probably sense her mana and find her. Like a location spell." She smiled " I can also read auras of animals and humans. So I could tell if she was in danger or not"

Priscilla grinned widely "that's a really cool gift ivy."

Ivy laughed "thanks"

"Wow, I've never heard of anyone having that kind of power." Misty exclaimed "Come to think of it, I don't know any of your powers."

"Yea you're right" Priscilla said, "well I'm from solaria. And my abilities come from the wind and the weather"

"Mine comes from electrical currents. I can control anything with a current basically. If I concentrate enough I can control lightening too" misty exclaimed.

Isla stretched and pushed her hand out into the middle of the table. A huge water droplet floated abover her hand."I can make mist and steam" the droplet suddenly dissapeared and evaporated into a puff of steam.

Aria smiled "that's a cool power. I can make illusions and control dreams"

"You guys already know mine. My mother was a nature fairy though, so ive learnt to control vines too" ivy said.

Everyone looked at Fusia expectantly. The red head shivered. "Um...well. My mother is the keeper of the dragon fire and the old leader of the winx club. So I should have a power related to that...but I'm not sure. I haven't discovered mine yet" she said and looked down at her feet pitifully.

"Wait your mother was part of the winx club?" Priscilla exclaimed.

"Well...yea she was. She doesn't talk to me much about the other members tho, apparently they grew apart."

Priscillas eyes began to glow "my mother is Stella...from the winx club" fusia stared at priscilla for a second, her eyes lighting up.

Aria coughed "um, my mum is Musa...also from the winx club"

Priscilla laughed "you're kidding right, how is this possible"

"Guys!" Misty shouted "my mum is Tecna!" Fusia, priscilla, aria and misty were all sitting there with confused looks on their faces.

"But that doesn't make sense. How would we all be in the same dorm. That cant be just a coincidence" Fusia said.

Ivy shifted in her seat and looked at Isla nervously. The gig was up. They all knew. So much for protecting them, ivy thought to herself. Isla looked over at ivy wearily and nodded.

"Flora is my mother. And Aisha is isla's mum."

Misty stared at them for a second."wait...how did you know that islas mum was part of the winx club too" she said, confused.

"Me and isla have been friends since childhood. Our mothers raised us together"

Fusia looked at her friends sternly "this is such a weird coincidence. If it even is a coincidence. I think this was planned."

Isla glanced at ivy quickly and frowned.

"Well. I'm sure we can figure that out later" ivy said nervously "let's find out where you're cousin, Pandora is first Fusia"

 **This was a pretty short chapter because i am going back to school soon and i have to finish my summer assignments urgh :/**

 **Please review and leave feedback :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Pandora's Locket

**Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter (sigh) I've been on vacation in England and have also had to do a lot of schoolwork. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave critique/reviews and give this a fav and follow 3**

Chapter 6: Pandoras locket

The girls gathered in the living room of their dormitory after their school day ended.  
It was almost twilight outside. Slow, faint rumbles echoed from a distance in the purple sky. A storm was coming. A rough wind whistled into the dormitory and rattled the open window. Misty shivered "urgh I hate storms" She walked timidly toward the window and pulled it shut.  
Ivy sat down on the floor in the middle of the living room. "I need something of Pandora's" she said whilst staring at Fusia.  
The red head sat down next to ivy on the carpet and pulled a necklace from beneath her shirt and dropped it into ivys hand.  
The necklace was rose gold and had a key trinket tied at the end of the chain. The key seemed to be bound onto the chain with merely a thin leather strap. It had an exuberance to it that took Fusia and all of the girls breath away.  
The chain it self was plain and nothing special. But the key...the key glowed with excellence. It was beautiful.  
Intricate details were engraved into its tiny sharp edges. And tiny letters and shapes that they could not fathom were cut into the bottom of the key.

Ivy gasped. She recognized the key... Isla looked over at Ivy and nodded. They both knew what it was. It held much more importance then the owner will ever understand.  
"Where did you get this" ivy whispered as she stared at it in awe.  
"Pan gave it to me a few days before she disappeared. She said it was a good luck charm that her mother had passed down to her"  
Ivy nodded "I see..." The dark haired girl didn't know what to make of Fusia being the keeper of Pandora's key. The key to Pandora's box...if the key were to ever fall into the wrong hands...destruction would be imminent.  
"So how does this work" the red head chimed.  
Ivy placed the locket delicately onto the living room floor and placed both her hands over it."I need silence" she grumbled sternly.  
The room fell silent. Only the faint rumbles in the distance were audible.  
Ivy took a deep breath and chanted unrecognizable words quietly. The girls looked at each other in confusion. But before they could do anything else the necklace began hovering in the air surrounded by a magenta glow.  
Ivy's eyes opened. But they were not her usual emerald green eyes. They were white.  
Ivy's mouth started moving, but it was not her voice that spoke  
"Help me..."  
A unknown voice rang out from ivys mouth.  
Fusias eyes lit up. She knew that voice... "Pan!"  
"Fusia..." The voice called out,  
"You have to find me. Before they...before they do."  
"Who! Who are they? Are you ok? Where are you!"  
"Go to the bottom of the well...you'll find all you need to know there..."  
"What well, where is it?"  
"Look inside the heart and you will find the well..."  
Pans voice drifted off and Ivy's eyes began to turn her normal emerald colour again.  
The dark haired girls eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell onto the carpet.  
"Ivy? ivy!" Priscilla shouted whilst getting down to look at her friend. "She fainted. Let's take her to the nurse"

After taking ivy to the nurse's office and laid her down to rest, the girls made their way back to the dormitory and crashed onto the huge turquoise couch in the middle of the room.  
"I hope ivy will be ok, that was pretty scary" Aria sighed.  
Priscilla grunted "what did Pandora mean by look inside your heart"  
The red head sighed sadly and shrugged. "Who knows"  
"we'll find pandora. I promise" Priscilla exclaimed, "we all promise to help you find her no matter what, right girls?"  
Aria, isla and misty said they promised in unison.  
Fusia grinned, "thanks you guys"  
"That's what friends are for" aria chuckled

Garnett awoke feeling rather groggy. She couldn't stop thinking about the diary. She couldn't bring her self to say the word 'mother', She just had to find Darcy. She needed more information about her.  
Garnett had 2 free periods today, so she had time to investigate. She wanted to start back at the library and see what she found.  
She got up, got dressed and wondered over to the library quietly.  
It was early in the morning so most of the students were not awake yet. She figured this would give her a head start on the crowds. Today was the day when the students were assigned their books for class so the library would soon be packed.  
She made her way down the elaborate hallway until she came to a stop in front of the library doors. She rattled the doors. Damn, she thought, they're locked.  
She had a hunch that they may have been locked since it was still too early. Luckily, she had already planned for this.  
She drew out from beneath her cardigan a simple silver key and pushed it into the key hole.  
The night before she had examined the librarian when she locked the library up for the night. Whilst she was examining her locking the doors she had quickly and quietly made a copy of the key through a spell.  
The huge green doors opened, and a subtle creak whispered throughout the library. Garnett smiled and creeped in.  
She wanted to investigate more about her mother and what happened to her.  
She remembered a recurring name throughout Darcy's diary that she thought may lead her in the right direction. The winx club.  
She quietly walked over to the podium and recited the groups name as softly as possible.  
A couple books wafted over toward her and landed with a bang on the podium.  
She sighed and shifted through the books. Nothing really caught her attention. She was looking for something that expressed the winx clubs history, and these books just had a brief synopsis of their whereabouts. Not what she was looking for.  
She grumbled, returned the books and stared at the podium again.  
"Winx club history" she said, loudly enough for the podium to work but softly enough so that people wouldn't come and kick her out.  
One book landed abruptly into her hands.  
It was a pretty lilac coloured book with silver lettering that spelled out 'The Winx'.  
She read through the book a little and figured that this would contain something interesting.  
She stood at the podium for around 10 minutes, just skimming through the pages. Each page held a different adventure. The girls fighting the Trix and saving the magix dimension, the girls defeated valtor and sending him into oblivion. She had heard all of these tales in the past so she wasn't interested.  
Then she found something that she had never heard before.  
A short summary at the very end of the book describing how the winx put an end to the trix once and for all. It read:  
After all the years of trouble the Trix had caused for the magix dimension, the girls finally fought them off and sealed them into oblivion using a powerful sword talisman.  
The girls went their separate ways shortly after and have disbanded...  
The passage abruptly ended and then went on to describe their memoirs at their old school Alfea.  
Garnett slammed the book shut and put it back onto the shelves.  
She knew where she was heading next...Alfea


End file.
